


What a feeling to be a king beside you

by FutureMrsHaroldStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Ordinary Harry, Royal Louis, University Student Harry, University Student Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrsHaroldStyles/pseuds/FutureMrsHaroldStyles
Summary: And this is when Louis saw him – the most beautiful boy he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. He had chocolate brown curls which framed his pale face perfectly. His lips were plump and the most delicious shade of pink.Was that his natural colour or was the boy wearing some kind of lipstick?And when he looked up and made eye contact with Louis, Louis felt like he could get lost in the greenness of his eyes.Fuck.Or the one that is loosely based on Prince William and Kate falling in love at university.





	What a feeling to be a king beside you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so the other day this idea popped into my head and I sat down to write it. I'd like to know if anyone is interested in reading more in this verse should I continue writing it. So please read and tell me what you think :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> (P.S. I really don't know a lot about William and Kate's love story. That's the reason why this story would only be loosely based on them.)

“Here you go, Your Royal Highness. I hope the room is to your liking. Should there be anything else we can help you with, please do not hesitate to contact me or any other member of University staff.”

“Thank you, John. I’ll let you know if there is anything I need help with. In the meantime, please just call me Louis. While I’m here, I’m like any other students. I do not want any special treatment just because of my heritage. Understood?” Louis told the middle-aged university employee with a cheeky expression on his face. He already knew that there was nothing he could do or say to actually make them not give him the special treatment. Perks of being the prince of England. However, he meant what he said about being like every other student here at St Andrew’s University. After spending some time doing charity work all around the world (from farm work in Australia and teaching English in India to doing internships in various companies all over the U.K.) he had decided that getting a university degree was the next step for him. Which had brought him here to bonny Scotland.

“Of course, Your – ehm... Louis,” John answered bowing his head a little before noticing what he was doing was pretty much exactly what Louis had told him not to do and he abruptly stopped the subservient gesture. “I’ll leave you to it then. Make yourself at home, Louis.”

“Thank you, I will.”

As soon as John had left the room, Louis began inspecting the flat he would be sharing with his best friend, Liam, for the next year. Staying in the dorms during the first year of university was a tradition Louis didn’t want to pass up on even if he could afford to live in an apartment of his own. Heck, he could even live in the family castle if he wanted to. However, he was dedicated to spending his time at university as “normal” as possible. He wanted to have a few more years of just being Louis before he would have to inevitably step up and perform his royal duties for the rest of his life. Of course, he still had those duties while he was here. There would be charity events he was expected to attend and similar outings. However, his mother, Queen Johannah, agreed on keeping those occasions where he would have to perform his role as the prince scarce, in order to allow him to experience the student life.

And now he was here. In his dorm room, ready to start the next chapter of his life.

He was sharing a two bedroom flat with his best friend and confidant, Liam, in the dorm building complex. The flat had two bedrooms, a shared bathroom and a kitchen which also functioned as the living room as it had a sofa in one corner. Louis’ bedroom was rather spacious making him wonder if all the first years had this much room or if the university had made some special arrangements for him. He looked around, there was a single sized bed next to the door, a wardrobe on the opposite wall and a desk with a desk chair under the window. The walls were painted in a nice pastel green and the floor was carpeted.

This would be his home for the next year.

With one last look around the room, he made his way into the hallway where he had already deposited some of his boxes. He grabbed a random one and carried it to his room, ready to unpack his belongings.

***

Two hours later, Louis had unpacked everything he had brought with him to Scotland so he made his way to the other bedroom in the flat in search of Liam. The door was open halfway and he didn’t bother knocking instead he walked right in.

“Liam, I’m bored. Do you want to go explore the campus?”

Liam looked up from where he was putting his shirts on hangers to place them into his wardrobe. “Just give me five minutes to finish this up and then I’m ready to go. Have you finished unpacking already?”

“Yes, mum,” Louis teased his friend who was used to keeping Louis organised and on track of his appointments, which Louis valued endlessly but he still loved giving Liam shit about it (he was his best friend after all, it was his job to give him shit for everything he does).

Liam just rolled his eyes and continued unpacking his clothes while Louis dramatically dropped down on Liam’s bed.

A few minutes later, Liam had finished as well and walked over to where Louis was lying on the bed.

“Well, let’s do this then, Your Highness,” Liam said in a mocking tone bowing before he grabbed Louis hand and pulled him up.

“Let’s do this, my most loyal servant,” Louis answered winking at Liam and together they made their way out of their flat. The walk from the dorm buildings to campus was short and there was no way they could have gotten lost as it seemed that the whole student population was wandering about exploring.

Wherever they went, heads turned in their direction. Louis felt himself already getting annoyed with it; however, after all this time in the spotlight, he had kind of gotten used to the constant whispers that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. He was just glad that he had his family and his closest friends who kept him grounded or else the amount of attention he was getting would have gotten to his head already.

“Look, there is the societies fair. Do you want to have a look at which clubs there are on offer?”, Liam pointed in the direction of a big white tent on the lawn in front of the main building.

“Let’s,” Louis agreed enthusiastically. Even though he already knew that he would be joining the football club (football had always been a passion of his), he still wanted to see if there was something else that tickled his fancy.

The two boys joined the queue at the tent entrance. As soon as the people next to him noticed him, all the conversations stopped and everyone gawked at him. Even though Louis was used to it and to some extent understood the fascination the British public had with his family, this was getting ridiculous. Louis did not want this to get out of hand. A plan quickly formed in his mind. This could actually work.

“Prince Louis, plea– ,“ one of the volunteers who were in charge of managing the number of people going in and out of the tent approached him with a slight bow.

Louis politely cut him off.

“Thank you, but there really is no need for formalities.” He spread his arms and turned on the spot to give the illusion that he was speaking to all of the people around him. “While I’m here I want us to be equal. I know it might be weird for you to have me in your classes or to see me around campus when up until know you’ve only ever seen me in the media. However, I’m sure we will all get used to these circumstances. So to make this easier for all of us, why don’t we pretend I’m not Prince Louis, heir to the throne of England, and instead I’m just William, your fellow student, an ordinary guy who likes to go for a pint on weeknights?”

The crowd surrounding Louis chuckled and he counted it as a win.

“Well then, please feel free to pass this on to your friends and don’t hesitate to approach me should you be in need of a companion for a pub night.”

“Will do, Wills,” some guy answered with a wink and Louis was pretty pleased with this reaction.

***

Two weeks later and Louis was loving the student life. He liked all of his classes, his professors were nice and he had already joined the football club and made some new friends. On the pitch, nobody cared if he was the heir to the throne as long as he played well. He just wished this would hold true for the rest of the students at St Andrews. Even though his little speech in front of the societies fair improved the situation, not everyone seemed to have gotten the memo yet. A lot of the time hushed voices and curious stares still followed him. He even spotted some people who were sneakily trying to take pictures of him. He could understand their fascination with studying at the same university as the Prince of England as they had all grown up alongside media reports about Louis’ own childhood and teenage years. However, he just wished that this interest in him would simmer down soon. He just wanted to be treated like any other student would be.

“Hey Will, there is a party tonight at our dorm. You coming?” Niall, one of his new football friends, asked him as he came back from his after-training shower. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he called Louis by the suggested nickname. At least some of them had taken Louis’ appeal seriously and were abiding by it.

Niall was a blond boy from Ireland who spread laughter and joy everywhere he went. Louis was still trying to figure out how one person could be this joyful all of the damn time. Even though he did not understand it, the loud Irishman was quickly growing on him and Louis was glad to have met him. If Niall was going to this party, it had to be a good one.

“Count me in, Irish,” Louis agreed and tousled the other boy’s hair.

“Oi stop it, Will,” Niall laughed and ducked down to escape Louis’ hands. “I just styled it.”

After Louis got changed in some non-sweaty joggers and a hoodie, he said goodbye to his new team mates and walked all the way back to his flat.

Liam was lounging around on the sofa in the kitchen when Louis entered. After Louis told his best friend about the party, both of them went to their separate rooms in order to get ready.

Louis styled his hair into an artfully arranged but tousled mess on his head and put on his tightest black jeans, the ones that showed off his buttocks. What? He might be a prince but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t a man who knew what he had and wasn’t afraid to show it. He looked good in those jeans so sue him for putting them on to go to his first university party.

The party took place just in the dorm building next to theirs so Louis and Liam didn’t bother with jackets. They walked the short distance, already hearing the music as soon as they stepped outside.

Louis was carrying a six-pack of beer and he abruptly stopped walking in order to take out two cans. He passed one to Liam and took one for himself raising it in the air to make a toast. “To a great night and a great time in university with my best mate. Cheers!”

“Cheers,” Liam replied and clinked his can against Louis’.

They each took a sip of their beer before continuing their way to the party. The party took place in the common area of the building. It was already packed with people when they arrived. It seemed like everyone was still in the mood for parties even though they were officially a few weeks into the semester.

Louis spun around trying to locate an available surface where he could deposit the rest of his beer.

And this is when Louis saw him – the most beautiful boy he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. He had chocolate brown curls which framed his pale face perfectly. His lips were plump and the most delicious shade of pink. _Was that his natural colour or was the boy wearing some kind of lipstick?_ And when he looked up and made eye contact with Louis, Louis felt like he could get lost in the greenness of his eyes. _Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like me to continue this :)


End file.
